


Cold Comfort

by neverminetohold



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Chapter Coda
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ach... Muss ich wieder das Zimmer putzen?"</p><p>Orochimaru starrte ihn nur stumm vom Bett aus an. Sein Körper zitterte und er wirkte benommen von der Menge an Chakra die er in seiner blinden Wut an Kaitos Tod verschwendet hatte.</p><p>Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

Kerzenlicht flackerte über spitze, silberne Instrumente und tauchte den Raum in unheimlich zuckende Schatten.

Ruhige Hände mischten im Zwielicht ein grünes Pulver zusammen, maßen präzise die Dosis ab. Zufrieden mit der fertigen Mischung faltete Kabuto das Papierbriefchen geschickt zusammen. „Kaito-san."

Ein Chu-Nin kam aus dem angrenzenden Lagerraum herbei geeilt und verneigte sich ehrerbietig vor seinem jüngeren Vorgesetzten.

Seine Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst: „Hai, Kabuto-sama?"

Doch er konnte sein Gegenüber nicht täuschen.

Kabuto registrierte mit Genugtuung Kaitos lautes, trockenes Schlucken und roch den Hauch von säuerlichem Angstschweiß, den der Körper vor ihm ausströmte.

Es gab nur zwei Arten von Menschen, hier in Oto: Die, die ihn als harmlosen Teenager abtaten - und die, die mehr erahnten und ihn fürchteten.

Zu Recht.

Kabuto setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf: „Orochimaru-sama wird bald aufwachen. Bitte sorgen Sie doch dafür, dass er das hier einnimmt, Kaito-san."

Eine Schweißperle lief Kaitos hohe Stirn hinab und fing sich schließlich im Band seines Hitai-ate, den er locker um den Hals gebunden trug. Seine Miene blieb stoisch. Nur seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er sein Todesurteil entgegennahm. Ruckartig, um sein kurzes Zögern zu überspielen, verbeugte Kaito sich erneut: „Hai, Kabuto-sama."

Kabutos offenes Lächeln bekam eine sardonische Note, als er den leiser werdenden Schritten lauschte. Das Echo eines Lebens... es war für ihn nicht von Belang.

Kabuto machte sich daran, die Arbeitsfläche aufzuräumen - so viel Zeit blieb ihm noch, bevor seine Anwesenheit erforderlich wurde...

Routiniert räumte er benutzte Objektträger und Glaskolben in die Spüle; säuberte sie grob unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl.

Der... unappetitliche Rest würde erst einweichen müssen.

Ein Versuchsaufbau landete wieder in den beschrifteten Schubladen des Wandschranks. Blieben nur noch die Skalpelle und Klammern, die mit einem leisen Platschen in einem köchelnden Desinfektionsbad landeten. Sofort färbte sich die klare Flüssigkeit hellrosa. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit löschte Kabuto die Kerze und verschwand in der so vertrauten Dunkelheit.

Niemand begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge, die sich tiefer in die Erde wanden. Die anderen Oto Ninja mieden diesen Ort, seit ihr Kage verletzt worden war. Niemand war hier sicher...

„Uoooooh!!"

Ah - wenn er sich beeilte kam er gerade rechtzeitig für das Schauspiel... Kabuto beschleunigte seine Schritte.

***

Eine Woge tiefschwarzen Chakras hämmerte gegen Kabutos geschärfte Sinne. Triefend vor Mordlust und Hass brandete ihm die Aura entgegen, quoll durch die Tür des Krankenzimmers.

Auf der anderen Seite sirrte Metall pfeifend durch die Luft, schlug schmatzend in einen Widerstand. Ein kurzer Schauer prasselte gegen das Holz, gefolgt von dem dumpfen Aufprall eines schweren Körpers.

Der metallische Geruch von Kupfer lag plötzlich wie feiner Sprühnebel in der Luft und stieg Kabuto als vertrautes Aroma in die Nase...

Noch während er die Tür beiseite schob brach die Chakra-Aura abrupt in sich zusammen und das Schwert Kusanagi kehrte mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch in seine menschliche Hülle zurück.

Als scharfer Scherenschnitt im Gegenlicht blieb Kabuto im Türrahmen stehen. Mit kühlem Interesse nahm er den Anblick des Raumes in sich auf: Kaitos längs halbierte Überreste lagen direkt zu seinen Füßen in einer Blutlache, die zusammen mit Fäkalien langsam in den grünen Teppich sickerte.

Das Rot tropfte mit einem leisen <plitsch> von der Decke und sprenkelte die Wände. Mit der Faszination des Arztes sah Kabuto zu, wie der Querschnitt eines menschlichen Gehirns aus dem Schädel rann...

„Ach... Muss ich wieder das Zimmer putzen?"

Orochimaru starrte ihn nur stumm vom Bett aus an. Sein Körper zitterte und er wirkte benommen von der Menge an Chakra die er in seiner blinden Wut an Kaitos Tod verschwendet hatte.

Ein ungewohntes Bild...

Kabuto machte einen Bogen um die Leiche, deren leblose Finger die Scherben eines Tonbechers umklammert hielten. Aus einer seiner versteckten Taschen holte er ein weiteres Papierbriefchen und mischte an dem Beistelltisch eine neue Dosis des Medikaments.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er den schwer atmenden Sannin.

Kabuto wusste nur zu gut, dass seine Sonderstellung ihn nicht davor bewahren würde so wie Kaito zu enden. Auch geschwächt war sein Meister alles andere als ungefährlich - vor allem ließ sein Interesse an perfiden Spielchen nach und die Menschen um ihn herum starben noch schneller. Der neue Rotanstrich des Zimmers bewies dies eindrucksvoll...

Um so mehr schätzte Kabuto den Chu-Nin als nützliches Bauernopfer... Das Spiel mit dem Feuer war ja gerade deswegen so interessant, weil man sich an der Flamme verbrennen konnte. Das Risiko wirkte erst... belebend.

Als sich das Pulver vollständig aufgelöst hatte und einen stechenden Geruch verströmte, ging Kabuto langsam zum Bett hinüber, abrupte Bewegungen vermeidend. Der Gesundheitszustand seines Meisters war... besorgniserregend.

Die Bandagen um seine Arme hatten sich gelblich verfärbt und wiesen schwarze Flecken auf. Blut, Eiter und verfaulendes Gewebe sickerten in den Stoff; formten den Beginn eines süßlichen Verwesungsgestanks.

Fiebrig glänzende Augen, die gerötete Haut, zu schneller Puls, das ständige Zittern... Dazu der Verlust aller Künste und die psychologischen Auswirkungen eines solchen Schlages...

Die Zerstörung, die der dritte Hokage angerichtet hatte, war... bewundernswert. Verlockend, diese Schwäche auszuloten...

Kabuto rückte seine Brille zurecht, verbarg hinter der Geste sein grausames Lächeln. „Nehmen Sie bitte dieses Medikament, Orochimaru-sama. Ich habe es speziell zubereitet - es wird gegen Ihre Schmerzen helfen."

Endlich kam Leben in den Sannin. Sein Kopf ruckte zum Ursprung der Stimme und er stieß ein kehliges Knurren aus.

Plötzlich sah Kabuto sich von blutunterlaufenen, goldenen Augen fixiert, die ihn durch einen Vorhang schwarzer Strähnen wild anstarrten. Keinerlei Erkennen spiegelte sich in ihnen.

Eine Schlange im Käfig, kurz vorm zustoßen...

„So geht das nicht, Orochimaru-sama. Ich fürchte an dieser bitteren Medizin führt kein Weg vorbei..."

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, doch dann: „Kabuto."

War es sein Name oder ein Fluch?

Hasst Ihr mich, dass ich Euch so sehe? „Hai, Orochimaru-sama," bestätigte er mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Hier - Ihre Medizin..." Ohne Umschweife hielt Kabuto ihm den Becher an die blutig gebissenen Lippen. Ungerührt erwiderte er den intensiven, forschenden Blick seines Meisters, der offensichtlich nicht davon... angetan war, ihm "ausgeliefert" zu sein.

Um so bitterer würde die Medizin schmecken,- fast wie Gift...

Mit einer Grimasse leerte er den Becher in schnellen Zügen und Kabuto stellte das Gefäß beiseite. „Es wird eine Stunde dauern, bis die volle Wirkung einsetzt", informierte er seinen Meister mitleidslos.

Dann richtete Kabuto mit geübten Handgriffen das zerwühlte Bett: „Sie sollten sich wieder hinlegen."

Wieder kam er jedem möglichen Protest zuvor und arrangierte wenig später vorsichtig die leblosen Arme auf der Bettdecke. Mit einer Verbeugung ging Kabuto zur Tür: „Ich schicke jemanden, der den Kadaver beseitigt."

„Warte, Kabuto."

Der leise Befehl stoppte ihn auf der Türschwelle und Kabuto lächelte sardonisch in den leeren Gang hinein. Als er sich umwandte war der Ausdruck bereits geschultem Diensteifer gewichen: „Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

„Unternimm jetzt etwas gegen die Schmerzen," stieß der Sannin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Was denkt Ihr jetzt? Was, glaubt Ihr, denke ich?

Einen Moment lang starrte Kabuto seinen Meister einfach nur an. Doch schließlich: „Selbstverständlich."

***

Kabuto - ich hoffe du genießt es, auf mich herabzusehen... Du hast nicht oft die Gelegenheit dazu...

Und solltest du es zu sehr genießen...

Doch, ganz der demütige Diener, kniete Kabuto sich in genau diesem Moment neben das Bett, damit er seinen Meister nicht länger überragte.

Wie gut der Junge ihn doch kannte...

Hätten ihm die Schmerzen nicht so zugesetzt - Orochimaru hätte bitter gelacht.

***

Kabuto betrachtete abschätzend seine sanft glühenden Hände, in denen sich sein geschmiedetes Chakra sammelte. Die Regeneration einer äußeren Wunde damit zu stimulieren... Das war einfach.

Die fremde Energie durch die Keirakukei bis zu den Schmerzrezeptoren des Gehirns zu schleusen und diese erfolgreich zu blockieren... - Das war eine Kunst. Es erforderte Willenskraft und Flexibilität.

Während viele von der Sanitätstruppe es vorzogen, sich mit brachialer Gewalt ihren Weg zu bahnen – ganz so, wie sie es gelernt hatten - passte Kabuto sich lieber dem Körper seines Patienten an.

Diese Methode war schwieriger, aber auch viel schonender - und in dieser Situation am effektivsten... Kabuto ließ seine Hände flach auf dem verschwitzten Oberkörper ruhen und die Energie durch die Poren sickern.

Präzise reguliert vermischte sie sich mit Orochimarus tiefschwarzem Chakra; lenkte den Fluss in andere Bahnen.

Kabuto spürte unter seinen Handflächen wie sich die verhärteten Muskeln entspannten und der schnelle Atem des Sannins verlangsamte, als er schließlich sein Ziel erreichte.

Wie leicht es jetzt wäre...

Der gestresste Körper sackte in sich zusammen.

***

Auch nachdem Orochimaru eingeschlafen war, hielt Kabuto den Energiefluss pflichtschuldig aufrecht.

Er tat es solange, bis er sich sicher war, dass die Wirkung der Arznei eingesetzt hatte und seine Bemühungen unnötig machte.

Obwohl er länger als eine Stunde in der unbequemen Haltung verharrt hatte, stand er geschmeidig auf.

Mindestens genauso lange starrte er auf die Gestalt hinab, die verwundbar vor ihm im Bett lag...  
...  
...  
...  
...noch nicht...

  
The End


End file.
